


That's A Big Twinkie

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: Content warning-Sultry erotica with nerdy references and some light BDSM!Janine has never had the best of luck when it came to guys she had a crush on...until a certain bespectacled and handsome Ghostbuster shows up!Made for Janeb984--thank you for the prompt!
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	That's A Big Twinkie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janeb984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeb984/gifts).



Janine saw him, standing in the middle of the quad with his group of guy friends, laughing and chatting. He was tall, fairly well built, with flaxen hair, tan skin, sparkling sea green eyes, and thick framed lenses. He had a shy sweet smile that made her knees weak and heart thunder. He had a sketchbook under one arm and a boogie board in the other, and was planning on heading to spend another long weekend along the Jersey shore. 

Janine drew in a deep breath, trying to summon her courage. Her appearance, by comparison, instantly classified her as a nerd at worst and an eccentric at best. That day, she had large pink glasses, which stood in stark contrast to her fair complexion—moss green eyes, shock of red hair in an outrageously huge perm. Her outfit was definitely quirky, even by teenaged standards—neon pink bellbottoms, a highlighter yellow crop top (with a neon purple bra strap showing through) overlain by an oversized denim jacket, in addition to bright pink hoop earrings. She had just finished putting her books into her locker, relieved she was done being harassed for the day by the local clique of popular girls. 

Janine walked over to her crush, and put on her best smile, despite her heart racing in her ears and her body shaking in fear. “Hey, CJ!” she beamed, and half walked, half ran to him before he could leave and get out of earshot. 

CJ paused, turned around. “Huh?” he wondered, and smiled at Janine. “Oh! Hey, Janine! ‘Sup?” he ran a hand through his blonde hair, shook it out a bit, as if he had just conquered a wave cresting onshore.  
The guys he was with exchanged looks and began to snicker at her in a derisive way. 

“I was wondering…if you’d like to…join me at book club tomorrow!” Janine suddenly became quiet and shy, rather than her usual boisterous and annoying self. 

“Book club, hah, what a nerd!” one of CJ’s friends laughed her off.

CJ hissed under his breath, “Come on, man, lay off, will ya?” Then, he turned to Janine: “Aw, sounds rad, Janine, but me and the guys are gonna go to Jersey this weekend. Hey uh…you wanna come?”

“Oh!” Janine suddenly realized she had to stay home that weekend—her grandmother had fallen ill again, and she had to help her parents take care of her. “I…I can’t, I can only…go to the book club meeting tomorrow afternoon!”

“That’s a bummer,” CJ sighed, and his guy friends had a hard time holding back their laughter. 

“Yeah…well…I just wanted to say…CJ? I like you!”

“That’s real sweet of you, Janine,” CJ smiled at her. Janine’s heart skipped a beat, and she smiled even bigger, blushing nearly as pink as her jeans. Suddenly, CJ’s girlfriend, one of the prettiest cheerleaders in the school, sauntered over, taking his arm possessively. She smirked coldly at Janine, her eyes cruel. In a mocking tone:

“Oh, CJ, don’t fuss about Janine,” she planted a kiss on the surfer tenderly. “She’s always the last one to know about anything, anyway! Your party this weekend will be the best!”

“You bet, babe,” the surfer smiled, and he smiled at Janine again before leaving with her and his friends.

Janine was absolutely crushed, and stood, holding back tears. Then, she sat on the concrete of the quad, crumpled into a small heap, and wept as it cleared out for the rest of the afternoon.  
***  
It had been many summers since the day her heart had been broken, but Janine, shrewd businesswoman that she was now, could never quite find a guy that knew how to please her and be her crush at the same time. That was, until she found herself employed by the Ghostbusters. 

Egon Spengler had been tinkering in the lab upstairs all day, busy working on yet another contraption—this time, a portal between the ether that housed Class Five ghosts like the annoying Slimer and their modern world. Janine sighed, resting her cheek on her hand, staring up at the lab, then up at the clock on the wall. 

Egon and Janine had been dating for several weeks after her joyride with him in the Ecto-1 through New York. He had turned out to be a font of knowledge on the history of the city, and Janine loved showing him her favorite places to play tourist in. They had kissed in front of the New York Public Library at the end of that evening, and Janine’s heart raced once more to even think of that moment while waiting for him to return to her desk before they clocked out for the day. 

“Come on, Spengs, the hell are you doing up there anyway, building a new Empire State Building, or what!” Janine mumbled to herself, shaking her head. 

“I’m coming down now, Janine, sorry!” he answered her loudly, as if he could read her mind. 

His polished wingtips clattered as he rushed down the stairwell to the front desk, out of breath. 

Janine stood, smiling at him. She tsked, and straightened his lenses.

“Well, you do know how to keep a girl waiting, don’tcha!” she teased.

“Good things come to those who wait, as mother used to insist,” he argued gently. He was tempted to caress her and smother her with a kiss, but refrained. He was glad he did, because the guys wandered past, in their busting gear.

“Spengs, we’re going downtown for that photo shoot with the Mayor!” Peter beamed. “Janine, keep an eye on him, will ya?” He clapped Egon hard on the back, making him wince. 

“Always, Dr. V!” Janine winked at Egon and Peter grinned, rejoining Ray and Winston at the Ecto-1. 

They drove off, siren blazing. Slimer hurried after, whining. 

“You stupid spud!” Egon and Janine heard Ray hiss at the apparition. “Get your ass back in that firehouse, pronto!”

“Nuh uh!” the ghost protested, and they laughed gently.

“So, now that the ghost is away…” Egon suddenly turned to her, straightening his shirt collar and then placing his hands on her hips. “How about we get some time together this weekend?”  
Janine’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Egon grunted, leaning in to her. 

“Yes…please…” Janine smiled shyly, and Egon kissed her tenderly. 

“My place, or yours?” he mumbled between kisses, his soft lips and gentle touch thrilling her all the more. Every time they kissed, it took her breath away, made her weak in the knees. 

“Mine,” she mumbled, “definitely…mine…”

“Claiming me already!” Egon whispered into her ear, moving his hands up her back toward her shoulders. He sank his teeth into her neck, tasting the hollow of it, and she leaned back against the bookshelf behind her desk, moaning. 

“Egon…jeez!” she mumbled, blushing hotly. Egon grinned. 

“Janine…it’s been a while for me, forgive me if I am overeager…!” he explained, letting up on the makeout session for a moment. He kissed her ear, cheek, lips. “I…I am just so happy to spend time with you, no interruptions!”

“Same here, big guy,” Janine broke the kiss, smiling. “You need me to get you anything before we head out?” she asked, leading him to her pink Volkswagen beetle. 

“I have the essentials…oh shoot, they are in the lab!” Egon sighed, shaking his head at his lust. You’d better calm down, or she will really have something to freak out about! He thought to himself, trying to force himself to tamp down his half-mast. 

“I’ll start the car, you go get the stuff!” Janine found her keys in her purse, and put them in the ignition as Egon raced upstairs to get his things. 

Soon, they were driving to Janine’s apartment, and after she had parked, they rushed up to her place. Janine laughed as she fumbled opening the door, trembling in excitement, and Egon laughed along with her, glad to have her company.

Egon quickly removed and straightened his shoes along with hers after locking the door, and spun Janine around in a kind of dance, laughing more to himself than at her as they stumbled toward her bed. They continued kissing as Egon edged her gently to the bed. 

Egon smothered her with deep kisses, started to undo her bra under her blouse, pressing his hips into hers. He lightly traced his fingertips against her bare skin, making her shiver. 

He helped Janine out of her blouse, then stood over her, grinning at the loosened bra, grunting in approval at the black lace. He watched her struggle to unbutton his shirt, and he laughed. He unbuttoned it slowly, and Janine leaned back against the comforter, topless and breathless. 

He hissed in air at feeling her breasts, and Janine whimpered softly. Egon pressed his thumb against the nipple of her left breast, making her squirm against him. He then slowly pulled his warm hands away to remove his undershirt and he started to unbuckle his slacks. 

Egon then stopped at unzipping his fly, only to wrap the belt gently around Janine’s wrists. Janine moaned, dampening at the thought of being dominated. She had only fantasized about it, and now…he nibbled her earlobe, huffed into it as he made sure the belt was tight around her wrists, so that she was unable to escape. He encouraged her to lay still as he tied one end of the belt to the headboard, making her scoot backward as he scooted forward. In the process, his slacks began to shimmy down his waist, revealing his black cotton boxers. Janine suddenly gasped, sitting up somewhat, her jaw dropping in shock as he finished tying her down. 

Egon ceased in an instant, rushed to her, concern filling his eyes, voice, face. “What!” he cried, worried he had hurt her already.

“I…!” Janine gaped at his elongate and throbbing member, barely contained now in his boxers, making an impressive tent. 

“Oh!” Egon beamed at his proudly erect member. “You…you like it!”

“Egon…I…I’ve never had…a guy so big before!” Janine whimpered, suddenly nervous. She admired his length and slight upward curve, wondered at his girth. 

“What!” Egon cried, shocked. He sat for a moment at his bound lover’s side, stroking her hair tenderly. “Oh..oh, Janine. I don’t want you to be hurt at all, I promise!” 

“Egon…there’s something…I have to admit.” Janine held back tears now, terrified at his reaction. _We are so close, so close to being perfect…I hope I don’t ruin this…!_

“What is it?” Egon whispered, nuzzling her gently, pressing his forehead against hers, holding her close despite her restraints. 

“Egon…I…I’m small.”

“Ah!” Egon nodded, letting his hands wander over her body, finding and pulling down her slacks and panties in a single fluid motion. He had slid a condom on earlier that afternoon, and Janine took in a breath of relief at that. But she was still concerned: 

“I’m worried…I won’t be able to take you…that…you won’t…enjoy it…!”

“Shush,” Egon nibbled her neck, ran his hands over her buttocks softly, reverently. He groaned, smothering her with more passionate kisses. Janine whimpered, jerking in the binds, making the belt buckle jingle. The sound thrilled them both as he continued his ministrations over her body. “I’ll enjoy making love to you, however you like, and in whatever way you want…I want you…to…feel good…Janine…oh! Janine!” He wailed, suckling on her nipples, tracing his fingertips up and down her sides. 

His head dove between her thighs, his tongue making quick strokes against her clit and then long slow ones all over her labia. Janine whimpered and moaned, and Egon groaned in response, reveling in her taste. “D…do…I feel okay?” she gasped as he thrust a finger deep into her wet pussy. 

“Huh,” he felt around, teasing her sensitive G-spot gently, then inserted more fingers. “You’re wider than usual, you don’t grip as tight…huh,” he continued his investigation, intrigued more than alarmed at the differences. “Ooh! You’ve got a bit of scar tissue there…oh, hon…!” Janine winced and he slowed down, felt her relax. “Easy…easy…it’s okay…I won’t hurt you,” he whispered, holding her tight as she started to cry. 

“Egon, I’m sorry, I…” Janine was about to apologize. He instantly shushed her with a deep and passionate kiss, her scent all over his face. 

“Don’t be,” he grinned, stroking her g-spot tenderly. Janine gasped and writhed. “A little shallow, a little different, but nothing we can’t handle!” he emphasized the last words with gentle thrusts of his fingers, his thumb moving in tight circles on her throbbing clit. Janine let out a loud moan, and Egon grinned, watching her orgasm against him. 

Janine wanted to pull free from his binds. He leaned against her gently, pinning her wrists down with one hand and stroking her firmly in the other. 

“You like this? Huh?” he hissed, and Janine nodded, shaking from orgasm. He felt her squeeze against him softly, a gentle flutter, and he groaned, pausing his tease to remove his boxer briefs. “I will go in gently, and you tell me if it hurts, okay? I am going to keep you bound, so you’re going to have to talk.”

“Oh…oh! Okay,” Janine managed to murmur, and he slid his member into her slowly. Janine gasped, her back arching as she felt his curved shaft instantly stroke against her g-spot on entry. “Ohhhhhh!”

“You okay?” he demanded to know. Janine nodded, panting for breath. 

“Oh my God,” Janine swore, and he grinned wider, thrusting slowly at first, getting used to her body as she adjusted to his length and size. Janine felt her legs threatening to turn to jelly from the rush of orgasm that washed over her with each of his perfectly timed strokes. 

“Good, good girl,” he whispered, and they kissed as he picked up speed. Janine felt him struggle to hold back, and urged him to keep going.

“Please…don’t stop!” Janine begged, and Egon groaned. 

“I can’t hold back much longer, Janine,” he huffed, sweating now. 

“That is okay!” Janine whimpered, and he nodded, letting go inside of her with a loud groan. 

“Ohhh,” they echoed, and kissed over and over. Egon held Janine tight, and finally undid his belt around her wrists. They were thrilled to have been successful, and Egon held Janine close. 

Janine sighed softly, content in his gentle embrace. “Oh, Egon…!” she mumbled, and he lightly stroked her hair, massaged her wrists, making sure the blood flow was okay. 

“You’re not hurt at all?” he asked at once, concerned. Janine shook her head no, and Egon smiled, relieved. 

“For once…no…I feel like…things are the way they should be…”

And Janine rested in the arms of her golden-haired angel-in-disguise, her Ghostbuster that she held so dear for so long, grateful to have waited for the right one after all.


End file.
